eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldevin Wiki:Community Portal/Samples
Samples for certain article types, paste the code while in Source Mode. Items *Add the item image file name after "File:" *Fill in the first category with the appropriate item type, (for example, Heavy armor belts, One-handed weapons, or Charms,) and close the brackets ]]. *Items should be sorted in the order of common -> fine -> rare. Some items can be obtained in more than one way, simply combine them (see Several sources section below). 'Looted items' Source: creature loot drop Category: [[Category:Looted equipment 'Crafted items' Source: crafted in the PROFESSIONNAME profession from skill level NR Components: * * Category: [[Category:Crafted equipment 'Purchased items' Source: purchased for NNN.NN silver from PERSON in PLACE [[Category: [[Category:Purchased equipment 'Quest items' Quest: NR QUESTNAME Source: (dropped by... given by... collected from... etc) Use: (bring to... use on... etc) Category:Quest items 'Quest rewards' Source: reward for the quest NR Questname Category: [[Category:Rewarded equipment Source, if item is one of a selection of rewards for one quest: Source: one of the rewards you can choose for the quest NR Questname 'Several sources' Some items may be some combination of Looted, Purchased and/or Quest. For such items, combine the correct "Source:" texts into a "Sources:" text using an un-numbered list. And don't forget to add all the correct categories! (Example item: Banded Viper Bow) Sources: *creature loot drop *purchased for NNN.NN silver from **PERSON1 in [[PLACE1 **PERSON2 in [[PLACE2 'Optional notes' Notes: *part of the SETNAME set *binds on pickup/equip *one gem slot *one random socket Quests Example quest article: Advanced Melee. " " is a level NR quest. Quest Path: MAINBOOK -> SUBBOOK1 -> SUBBOOK2 Learn from: ... . Stages: # # #Complete Rewards: Each stage rewards xxx XP. * xxx silver * factionname + xxx reputation * Your choice of: ** itemname ** [[itemname ** [[itemname *Leave the subst:PAGENAME thing as it is, it will be substituted by the article's title after saving. *Replace the placeholders with the relevant values and fill in other blanks. *Stage descriptions don't have to be identical to how they're written in the game, in fact it's often better to use your own words when the in-game text is not clear or useful enough for the reader. **On the other hand, a stage description can be left laconic here if the in-game quest-indicator does a sufficient job in helping the player find what he's looking for. Item NPC sale price The silver you get when selling your items to NPC vendors. To be used in the Comments section of item articles. ([[Supporter) Sale to NPC vendor: (Non-Supporter) Sale to NPC vendor: Creatures Creatures in Factions CREATURENAME are level XX members of the FACTION. They have XXXX HP. By killing one of them you gain XX negative reputation with the FACTION. Habitat AREANAME Drops *Fusion Powder (rare) *equipment (rare) Quest(s) *Obtain XX QUESTITEMs of them for the quest XX QUESTNAME *Kill XX of them the quest XX QUESTNAME Skinnable creatures CREATURENAME are level XX ANIMALCATEGORY. They have XXXX HP. Habitat AREANAME Drops *Fusion Powder (rare) *equipment (rare) Skinning *NNN Hide *Animal Skin *MEAT *NNN Pelt (rare) Quest(s) *Obtain XX QUESTITEMs of them for the quest XX QUESTNAME *Kill XX of them the quest XX QUESTNAME Category:Community